Thomas's Special
by UltraGX66
Summary: Over 20 years ago the writer had read a book in which Sir Handel and Peter Sam described Duke. I was excited to see the MSR and SKR engines on as I hoped to see their stories. Then came the confusing story structure. Here is my meager effort to explain the mess.


**Thomas the Dukes Engine**

It was a cold and snowy evening, the engines in Tidmouth Sheds were resting as wind whipped around the sheds. Workmen cleaned out Gordons firebox as he was done for the night. He was grumbling dreadfully about the cold.

"Why couldn't my fire be left on? I'm freezing!" He complained bitterly.

James scoffed and said "At least you don't have Kipper duties."

"Days like this make me regret losing my steam generator." Bear complained.

Then they heard a loud whistle, "As if our day needed that nuisance." Diesel groaned. The other engines and workmen moaned as Spencer came in. Despite the efforts of the NWR staff and engines, the silver engine had yet to gain an iota of sense or humbleness.

"Evening Spencer." Gordon said, unlike all the others he alone held out hope that Spencer could change. Being his predecessors prototype ensured the silver engine was somewhat reigned in by some dignity.

"Evening prototype." The engine called cheerfully as he came onto the turntable.

"What brings you here in what sounds like a good mood?" Gordon asked.

"Ah, yes. I have an announcement, _engines._ He added with distaste as his eyes looked at the other engines. "In two days Sir Robert Norramby will be arriving home on the ferry to Tidmouth. After a tour of the island he'll be taking a special train like his father used to take."

The engines were cheered and Molly, usually one of the quietest engines, broke out with "Let's give a cheer for the Duke of Sodor!"

The engines obliged her and as they finished Spencer whistled. "Hang on I wasn't finished. Now, Sir Norramby will need an engine. He's a enthusiast and a traditionalist. So he'll need an engine. I heard Shedmaster Willoughby talking to someone, it sounds like one of us will be doing it. Now as I'm the most splendid engine on Sodor, it's clear I'll be taking it. So now I want a salute for the next couple of days."

The engines glared while workmen and crews shook their heads as they resumed their work.

Then Gordon said "Wait, could that be where he's been?" He laughed and James, joined in as the meaning became clear. They wouldn't get the train but Spencers discomfiture was well worth it.

"I demand attention!" Spencer said as the two big engines laughed until they cried.

Then a voice said "Could you hurry up? I need to rest. I just got my paint dried and I want to look as good as my paint." in a disgruntled and tired manner.

Spencer asked "Who is this?"

"Okay you silver oaf, get off the table. Your holding me up. I run the most important part of the NWR you know." The intruder responded, cross now.

"Wait, I know that voice." Spencer responded as the table was turned. As it turned a full 360, Spencer gasped to see Thomas glaring at him.

"Come on, my crew and I need sleep." Thomas responded. Spencer was turned a little to the left and got off the table. As soon as it was clear, the table was turned and Thomas got onto it.

"Evening you lot." Thomas said to the others.

"Evening." Most grumbled in slight confusion.

"Thomas, I am happy to see you again but why are you here?" Diesel asked.

"Why hello Gronk. I'm here to pull the Dukes train." Thomas responded.

"What?" Duck gasped.

Thomas grinned, "It is a nice job. Not a branchline special but nothing to complain about."

"How can a mere _tank engine_ be trusted with a Royal train?" Spencer demanded.

"Times like this I miss Henry." Thomas responded, "Mostly because he let me have a good night's rest but he didn't whine like a child."

James shouted "Hear, hear!" in his best impression of a Member of Parliament. The others got a quick chuckle but Thomas replied "However, anyone interested in a story about why I am taking the train?"

The newer engines said Aye while the three big engines and Spencer groaned. After a minute Gordon said "Go ahead. I see your bursting to tell."

"One evening, a man who I shall call Mr. Lost* as I still don't know his real name came to me." Thomas began with a smirk.

 **1923**

Thomas sat in his siding very comfortably as evening came in. The time between the afternoon and night rush was always his favorite as it allowed him and his crew to rest. Suddenly a poor, confused soul who was nonetheless well dressed came down the platform ramp.

"Excuse me engine. When is the next train to Kirk Ronan, Peel Godred or Ulfstead? I'm trying to read this book but I am confused. The staff and I have to reach the castle at Ulfstead." The well dressed man inquired Thomas.

Thomas winced and replied "Not until 8, that's a stopping train though so if your in a rush so I wouldn't suggest it. Talk to the stationmaster. He's in until 10."

The well dressed man, instead of exploding or blaming him for the delay like other men had in the past simply said "Thank you." turned and walked away.

Thomas felt sorry for him but dozed off so he would be ready. Fourteen minutes later the stationmaster patted his face.

"Oi, Thomas. This gentleman needs a ride to the castle." Thomas blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

The man nodded and said "This gents paid for an engine to take him. You are the only one available. Now, collect some coaches. Those two 4 wheelers should do. Then collect a CCT and a brake van. Assemble in that order."

The tank engine said "Wait I don't have a crew." in dismay. He wanted to head to Ulfstead but he needed a crew to fuel him.

Then two men rushed over the ballast towards him. It was his crew, "Now I'm ready." Thomas said eagerly.

A few minutes later Thomas shot out of the siding and went to collect his train.

 **Present Day**

"Hang on! You were told to take a castle staff to there? What nonsense is this?" Spencer replied.

"He hired my services along with the train. That service is available to all passengers even today. To be honest I think it's the main reason why the Duke of Sodor and the rest of the nobility supported us in the 60s. It was so they didn't have to sit with the common folk." Thomas replied grumpily. The other engines murmured their assent.

Duck smiled "I remember doing those during my youth. Let me guess. He misread Bradshaw's guide?"

Thomas chuckled "Noticed my reference did ya?"

Duck giggled as he said "Its mandatory reading for us!" The two tank engines laughed out loud as Gordon, James, and Molly who had read Dickens and had seen the guide in question smiled and held in their laughter.

Spencer grumbled while Bear and Diesel were confused, although an inhabitant of the railway for some years they was confused by certain customs and terms.

The laughter calmed and Thomas said "Let me continue and then we can discuss further Duck. We have so much to share."

Duck chuckled and said "Very well Thomas. I can hardly hold in my excitement."

Thomas composed himself and resumed "It was a uneventful trip. However the most relevant thing that happened was when I had dropped them off."

 **1923**

Thomas came up to the station and stopped. The passengers rushed off and opened the van doors to get the cleaning supplies. The well dressed man came up.

"An excellent journey you three. Very comfortable. Is he a passenger engine?" The man inquired.

"No, a shunter. Although if you dealt with the coaches we have your practically certified. Bunch of old women they are." The driver said. the coaches behind, Annie and Clarabel, squeaked in fury while Thomas consoled them. After a few minutes the tank engine had smoothed their ruffled feelings.

"I see the shunting taught you a lot about coaches and comfort. Take this as a token of my gratitude for the comfort and the timeliness." The man said as he handed some bills to the crew who bowed as they received it.

Thomas was gracious as he left. The tank engine was turned and he rushed back to Knapford so the night shunting wasn't delayed further.

The big engines had laughed at the explanation of his lateness. Gordon had made such a bad joke Thomas decided to tease the Pacific again despite his fear of being pulled across Sodor.

 **Present**

"That's why? Your a petty engine aren't you?" Gordon responded.

"Calling me a desperate last resort in front of the likes of Alfred and Geoffrey does that." Thomas responded.

"You kept us up for months saying you wanted to see the world. Next you'll be saying that was intentional." Gordon replied. Thomas grinned and the express engines mouth dropped.

"You notice the yard crew always seemed to be warned ahead of time." The little tank engine grinned. Gordons eye twitched "I knew it! The driver said I was crazy!" he cried. Duck and Diesel broke out laughing at Gordons mini-meltdown while James held in his laughter with what looked like a massive amount of effort.

Then Spencer said "Then how were you chosen?" with an edge hidden in his voice.

"Oh, I guess I should back into that. Well, for two years I worked at Vicarstown yard. Then I had got into some trouble with trucks and was working at Wellsworth to learn to deal with the wretches. Also, the Federal System** was coming into play which is the whole reason for the special. Before I rescued James and got my branchline, Geoffrey came in one day a bit too quickly." Thomas began.

 **May 7th, 1925**

Thomas was shunting around Wellsworth Yard, he had managed to get the private trucks in order for the day. As the engine finished, the driver said "Lets go rest. Next freight train won't arrive for a half hour." The little tank engine sighed in relief and went to his siding. For the next twenty minutes he was sitting in the siding when a familiar whistle reached him.

"Bother." Thomas groaned as Geoffrey rushed in with some Pullmans.

"Greetings Tank Engine, forgot something today?" He began until the door opened and a familiar voice cried "GEOFFREY!" Thomas smiled and said "At least I'm not in trouble with him." Out of the carriage came Sir Topham Hatt flanked by the Thin Controller and the Duke of Sodor, all threes faces were red and clothes stained by spilled food. For the next 15 minutes Thomas and his crew observed the red engines fall from grace. Meanwhile the Dukes butler wiped all three off.

As they finished the Duke turned to the Fat Director and said "Well then. We'll have to find another engine for the next test run. Perhaps a tank engine?"

Thomas turned to his driver who held up a note saying the other train had been delayed. Thomas then called out "Sir? Do you want me to shunt the coaches into a siding? I have time."

The three men turned along with the Butler who said "Tank Engine! I remember you."

The Duke turned and said "Who is this Radford?"

The butler explained about the issue with Bradshaw and Thomas's rescue. As he finished the Duke turned to the Fat Director, "Topham, I think I have an idea. First though, will you be ready for another test run next week?" The Fat Director turned to Thomas who looked nervous as the man eyed him. The Fat Director nodded and said "I would be delighted to give another chance." The tone was obvious and Thomas became determined to prove himself.

 **May 21st, 1925**

 **Early Afternoon**

Thomas took the Pullmans to the platform, his wide grin was infectious as he came to the platform. The Duke of Sodor had finished giving a speech in Vicarstown celebrating the birth of the Sudrian Parliament. The little tank engine simmered excitedly as the crowd started to approach when Henry was waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked confused, "I thought you were in Wellsworth or Barrow by now."

"Well my dear Henry." Thomas began, "I have been chosen to haul the Special to Arlesburgh." He ended with a boom in his voice. The sludge eating grin on his face spoke volumes about what his real thoughts were. Henry spluttered, "You! Why? This should be Alfred or 462's job!"

"They were sent away. Bad behavior and the Duke learned about my good riding." Thomas explained. Henry grew red in the face as people arrived, as he heard them the green engines face turned back to grey. "Remember your place Tank Engine and remember the coaches this time!" he growled. Thomas winked in return as the passengers began to enter his coaches.

Soon the guard blew his whistle and Thomas was off!

 **Present Day**

Thomas stopped, "The ride was a success and the Duke used me as his private engine for the next two decades, well close to that." He added a bit sadly.

"Where did the train go?" Duck asked interested.

"Arlesburgh." Thomas replied, "The Duke of Sodor was a sponsor of the Mid Sodor Railway and as such the celebration would be held there. It brought a lot of people there. Good times." He added nostalgically.

"That was a nice little line." James admitted out loud, "From what I remember of it."

"It was, I always adored the little engines of the Mid Sodor. Duke especially. He always had a tale." Thomas said and James smiled in agreement. It was rare to see those two agree openly on something and so the shed remained quiet. That is until Duck broke out laughing.

"I should've known it was a story." Duck said a moment later. Thomas and James glared at Duck, "What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Well, clearly you've been talking to Sir Handel and Peter Sam." Duck then explained about the Little Engines and the pair listened in increasing dread as the oblivious tank engine explained more. As he finished James said "Duke isn't on the Skarloey?"

"No. Weren't you listening?" Duck asked and the engines eyed each other worridley. Slowly it dawned on the other engines that something was wrong. Thomas said "I'll explain after I take the Dukes Train. It's a bit late right now and it isn't worth getting excited over if he's alright. I do hope we're wrong."

The engines went to sleep worridley, Duck feeling guilty at dismissing the little engines. Meanwhile in a little valley some miles from the Miniature Railway a old engine slept in a old forgotten shed underneath a mound of dirt.

*A reference to a Charles Dickens work where a man named Mr. Lost goes insane by the confusion brought by his railway guide.

**Its a real thing that nearly got through in the 1920s but died.  2014/10/27/four-nations-and-a-constitution-the-conference-on-devolution-1919-1920/

My idea on how Sodor has the leverage to prevent modernization.

(This story is a lead up to a more TVS telling of Duke the Lost Engine. It's bothered me for years that Thomas of all engines knew! I will be working on it. I have other commitments first.)


End file.
